


The Death Eater Who Lived?

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Sub Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-04-22 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Harry James Potter. A stubborn boy, not willing to be pushed around by anyone (except his boyfriend but I didn't tell you that) especially a very old coot by the name of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. He goes to Malfoy Mannor for the summer and he changes his life forever...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	1. Platform 9¾

Harry and Draco get off the train and look around the platform.  
Draco: Can you see him anywhere?  
Harry: Nope.  
They scan round again.  
Harry: Oh I see him.  
Draco: Is he with Sev?  
Harry: Yep.  
Draco: We'll give them a minute.  
Harry: Yep. Shit!  
Draco: Harry.  
Harry: Sorry. Guess who forgot to write to their aunt and uncle with a cease and desist?  
Draco: *laughs* Well done.  
Harry: Lets go wind them up.  
Draco: Why not?  
They walk over to the two, very out of place looking, muggles.  
Harry: Hi. I forgot to let you know that I'm not coming to yours this summer.  
Vernon: You what?!  
Harry: I'm going with Draco to Malfoy Mannor.  
Draco: Hi.  
Petunia: You can't Dumbledore said...  
Harry: You think I care what Dumbledore said? He's manipulated all of us to do his bidding. I don't want to be that kid that is brought up to die. And that's the truth. I was hidden away from anyone who could change my view on Dumbledore. So that when Hagrid got me I would run to Dumbledore and thank him for rescuing me. When I have followed him all it has done is nearly killed me. I was nearly murdered by The Dark Lord in first and second year; third year was completely avoidable if Dumbledore hadn't done something fourteen years ago; fourth year The Dark Lord again and two weeks ago. My godfather, who has a young son, nearly died. I've had enough of Dumbledore's mind games. Too many people die.  
Vernon: That's the most amount of sense you've ever spoken.  
Harry: Glad I could be of service.  
Lucius and Sev come over.  
Draco: Hello Father.  
Lucius: Hello Draco. Hello Harry.  
Harry: Hello Lucius.  
Lucius: Who are these people?  
Harry: My aunt and uncle.  
Lucius: Lets go.  
Sev grabs Harry's arm, Lucius grabs Draco's, and they disapperate.


	2. The First Meeting

Voldermort: Welcome my friends. Mulciber your report.  
Mulciber: My Lord, Harry Potter is not at his aunt and uncle's house as expected.  
Voldermort: Does anyone have any idea as to where the slippery boy is?  
Averey and Lucius raise their hands.  
Voldermort: Averey?  
Averey: He could be in London with his godfather.  
Voldermort: I hope not. We'll never get him there. Lucius your idea.  
Lucius: He's here, My Lord.  
Voldermort: Don't make me laugh, Lucius. Why would he be here?  
Lucius: He no longer wants to be apart of Dumbledore's mind games.  
Voldermort: A sensible boy. I hope that he and young Draco don't decide to duel at any point.  
Severus: I highly doubt that they will, My Lord.  
Voldermort: When they've hated each other for years?  
Lucius: All and act, My Lord. They are in fact together.  
Voldermort: I've already warned you about making me laugh, Lucius.  
Belatrix: It wouldn't be surprising, My Lord, the amount that Draco goes on about Potter.  
Severus: Saint Potter with his stupid scar, his stupid broomstick and his stupid Merlin damned smile that I can't get out of my head.  
The death eaters laugh.  
Voldermort: Lucius I want you to find out how much Harry doesn't support the old coot.  
Lucius: Yes my Lord.


	3. Harry's Decision

Lucius knocks on Draco and Harry's bedroom door.  
Draco: Come in.  
Lucius enters.  
Draco: Hello Father.  
Lucius: Hello Draco where's Harry?  
Draco: He's gone to the owlery. Why?  
Lucius: The Dark Lord has an enquiry. That's all.  
He sits down on one of the chairs by the desk. Harry comes into the room.  
Harry: Hello Lucius.  
He sits down on the bed next to Draco, who wraps an arm around him.  
Lucius: Hello Harry. As you know there was a death eater meeting last night.  
Harry nods.  
Lucius: The Dark Lord would like to know how little you support Dumbledore.  
Harry: Lets put it this way, the Dark Lord has my support...  
Lucius: I shall tell him.  
He gets up to leave.  
Harry: On one condition...  
Lucius: You're going to bargain with the Dark Lord?  
Harry: The condition is highly understandable.  
Lucius: Go on.  
Harry: My godfather is free of all charges by the time Draco and I depart for school.  
Lucius: I will tell the Dark Lord.  
Harry: Thank you.  
Lucius: It's okay. Dinner will be at six.  
Harry and Draco nod. Lucius leaves to report to Voldermort.  
Draco: You're very brave to bargain with the Dark Lord.  
Harry: Well, the only way for my condition to be fulfilled is for Pettigrew to be handed over to the Ministry therefore I don't have to work with him.  
Draco: You sneaky little shit.  
Harry: I know.


	4. The Dark Lord's Reaction

Lucius knocks on the main door to Voldermort's quarters.  
Voldermort: Enter.  
Lucius enters.  
Voldermort: Ah Lucius. You have Potter's answer?  
Lucius: I do, my Lord.  
Voldermort: Report.  
Lucius: He offers his support to you on one condition.  
Voldermort: A wise and brave boy. What is this condition he has set?  
Lucius: That his godfather is cleared of all charges by the time he and Draco return to Hogwarts.  
Voldermort: A very cunning condition that he has set. Who would you say was more valuable to me, Lucius, Harry or Wormtail?  
Lucius: I would say Harry, my Lord.  
Voldermort: I was coming to that conclusion as well Lucius.  
Lucius: If we have Harry's support then we may also have the Lupins' sir.  
Voldermort: Ah yes. I hadn't considered that, Lucius. Very well. Tell the boy that I agree to his terms and I wish to speak to him.  
Lucius: Of course, my Lord.  
Voldermort: You may go.  
Lucius leaves and walks back to Draco and Harry's room. He knocks on the door again.  
Draco: Come in.  
Lucius enters. The two boys turn around from their positions bent over the desk doing homework.  
Lucius: Harry the Dark Lord accepts your terms and wishes to speak with you.  
Harry: Wonderful.  
He stands up and gives Draco a quick kiss.  
Harry: Lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire chapter listening to Trench by Twenty Øne Piløts. My dad bought me it.


	5. The Talk (but not that kind of talk)

Harry walks into the room, protective charms firmly in place.  
Voldermort: Hello Harry. Have a seat.  
Harry raises an eyebrow at the chair and then sits down.  
Voldermort: I agree to your terms.  
Harry: Lovely.  
Voldermort: I have been thinking...  
Harry resists the '_I thought I smelt burning_' comment.  
Voldermort: It would be unwise to treat you as my inferior. That has been tried by a certain headmaster and look where we are today.  
Harry: Indeed.  
Voldermort: Harry you and I are not so dissimilar.  
Harry: The key in that is Dumbledore's meddling.  
Voldermort: Yes. He thinks you are in his grasp, he trusts you.  
Harry: To a certain extent. He did keep me at a very long arm's length over the last year.  
Voldermort: Do you think he suspects something?  
Harry: No. According to him I'm the little sawdust filled hero who's best friend does all the thinking for. All I have to do is save the day and I've had enough. A lot of what's happened to me has been utterly preventable.  
Voldermort: Which brings us back to your little deal. What caused it?  
Harry: The wider plan.  
Voldermort: Oh yes.  
Harry: I came here knowing exactly what I needed to do to stop that Merlin damned prophecy from happening. A couple of unplanned things have happened as well.  
He flashes looks at his left hand and his stomach.  
Voldermort: And why do you need to stop the prophecy?  
Harry: I'm not allowed to actually tell you. You could use legilimency though.  
Voldermort: Please put it at the front of your mind if you get my drift. I don't want to go poking around in the dark recesses of anyone's brain least of all a teenager who has a boyfriend's.  
Harry nods. He puts the things at the front of his mind. Voldermort looks into Harry's mind and sees them immediately.  
Harry: And that's the reasons.  
Voldermort: There's no need for history to repeat itself.  
Harry: No.


	6. The Order

Everyone is gathered in Sirius and Remus' kitchen. Sirius has Teddy, asleep, on his lap.  
Albus: We can't find Harry.  
Tonks: What do you mean '_we_'? Shouldn't you mean '_you_'? Some of us do know where he is.  
Albus: It would be nice if you could have shared that last week.  
Sirius: You're under the impression that we're going to tell you?  
Albus: It would be useful so we can get him back to his aunt and uncle's, where he is safe.  
Remus: You want to put the saviour of the wizarding world somewhere where he is going to get abused?  
Albus looks affronted.  
Sirius: Oh yeah. We've seen the scars.  
Albus: His aunt and uncle wouldn't...  
He gets cut off by Sev scoffing.  
Sev: You clearly don't know the people Albus. They hate him. If you put him back there you will have two very angry Veelas on your case and one of them is on the school board.  
Albus: Veelas? Severus?  
Sev: Yes. Veelas, Albus. Harry's mate and Harry's, mate's father.  
Fred: I'd leave him where he is if I was you Professor.  
George: Angry Veelas are bad but when those Veelas are Malfoys it's got to be about a million times worse.  
Fleur: If you take Harry to his aunt and uncle's you will be breaking the law. No one can intervene with a mateship unless it is causing one or both of the mates harm.  
Bill: You could cause a major disruption to the peace between the Veelas and Wizardkind that has been held for centuries.  
Sirius: As the relative of a Veela I have an obligation to side with the Veelas as do many in this room.  
Remus: You would have seriously depleted forces.  
Albus: Well what am I supposed to do?  
Sirius, Remus, Sev, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur: Leave him be!  
Sev: He doesn't wish to be on this side any more.  
Ron: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!  
Sev: I mean that he has been in talks with the Dark Lord and they have struck up what can only be described as a friendship.  
Sirius: Harry is to take the Dark Mark tomorrow.  
Hermione: WHAT?!!  
Remus: As Severus said he does not wish to be a part of this side anymore. He has never had a choice and he's sick of everyone else making decisions for him.  
Albus: What do you mean?  
Minnie: You've raised him like a pig to slaughter. He's realised this.  
Bill: About time mind you.  
Fleur: You could have done so much more to help him. Who helped him with the Tri wizard? Not you.  
Sirius: Who saved him from the chamber of secrets? Fauxe.  
Sev: He and the Dark Lord, in under twenty-four hours, have crafted a plan to achieve something that you haven't been bothered to even try to achieve in fourteen years.  
Albus: And what might that be?  
Sirius: I'm sure you can work it out.


	7. Breakfast with the fam

Harry: How was the Order meeting?  
Sev: Albus was flapping because he didn't know where you are and then when he found out that some of us knew where you are he got all arsey and scottish.  
Harry: A bit like after my name came out of the goblet of fire?  
Sev: Yeah.  
Lucius: Sounds fun.  
Sev: It was, especially when Bill and Fleur stared lecturing him on Veela laws.  
Draco: He doesn't have a clue. Does he?  
Sev: No he doesn't Dragon.  
Harry: We've got to go to school with him as the headmaster.  
Sev: I work there. Don't you think that's worse?  
Harry: Yeah. I can hide from him.  
Draco: Me too.  
Sev: He knows that you no longer support him, Harry.  
Harry: Does he know I'm taking the Dark Mark today?  
Sev: Yes. Remus mentioned it.  
Harry: What where Ron and Hermione's reactions like?  
Sev: Not good.  
Harry: Looks like I'm going to be walking around with my sleeves rolled up all next year.  
Draco: They'll go nuts!  
Harry: That is the general plan.  
They all laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am really pumping out chapters. Thanks for 300 reads in like 2 days! It's mad. Y'all are loving this book. Comments and kudos are always (pun intended) appreciated. ❤


	8. A Letter from Ginny Weasley

Harry hears a tapping at the window and looks up from his book. He walks over to the window and opens it. Newt, Remus' owl, hops in.  
Harry: Hello Newt.  
Newt affectionately nibbles at Harry's fingers.  
Harry: Can I have my letter?  
Newt drops the letter into Harry's waiting palm.  
Harry: Aw crap. It's a howler.  
The howler flies into the air and opens to look like a mouth.  
Howler: HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW COULD YOU SWITCH SIDES?!!!  
Newt flutters away from the noise.  
Howler: AND BE MATED TO A MALFOY!!!! YOU ARE A TOTAL UNGRATEFUL BITCH!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE BUT OH NO!!!! YOU'VE EVEN GOT SNAPE ON YOUR DEFENCE!!!! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A FILTHY, DOUBLE CROSSING DEATH EATER!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!! HAVE FUN IN HELL BITCH!!!  
Draco: How pleasant.  
Harry jumps.  
Draco: Did I scare you love?  
Harry: Just a bit.  
Draco: Sorry. Weaselett I presume.  
Harry: Yes.  
Draco: Well something needs to be done about her don't you think?  
Harry: Indeed. What did you have in mind?  
Draco: Well tomorrow we should pay the Weasleys a visit, you know, for social purposes.  
Harry: Yeah. I think you have a plan there but we do need to run it through a few people first.  
Draco: Of course.


	9. Morsmordre

Draco: Ready?  
Harry: Yeah.  
They walk into the room.  
Voldermort: Ah Harry and Draco. Anything you want me to know before I induct you to my army?  
They shake their heads.  
Voldermort: Very well. Forearms.  
They both roll back their left sleeves. Voldermort points his wand at Draco's arm.  
Voldermort: Morsmordre.  
The Dark Mark almost slithers out of Voldermort's wand onto Draco's arm. Everyone stares in disbelief at Draco's lack of pain. For them receiving the Dark Mark had a pain that was not too dissimilar to being crucioed. Voldermort turns his wand to Harry's arm.  
Voldermort: Morsmordre.  
Harry has the same reaction to Draco as the jet black ink flows under his skin creating the signature skull and snake.  
Voldermort: Did either of you feel any pain?  
They both shake their heads.  
Voldermort: Strange.  
Harry: It's me. What do you expect?  
Voldermort: You may have a point there.  
Belatrix: My Lord, you have not asked the question.  
Voldermort: Why ask a question when I already know the answer, Belatrix dear?  



	10. The Weasleys'

Harry and Draco floo into the Burrow.  
Molly: Hello you two.  
She spells the soot off them.  
Molly: Tea? Coffee?  
Harry: Just some water for me thanks.  
Draco: I'll have a black coffee.  
Molly: Sugar?  
Draco: Three.  
Molly sets on with the drinks. Harry and Draco sit down at the table.  
Ron: That's a lot of sugar.  
Draco: I'm a Veela. I need high sugar food and drinks to survive.  
Molly: The twins are coming for lunch if you want to stay.  
Harry: That would be great thanks Mrs Weasley.  
Draco: Are they bringing their girlfriends?  
Molly: I think so.  
Draco: Great. I haven't see De and Light since we left school.  
Molly: You know them?  
Draco: They're my half sisters.  
Ron: How?  
Draco: They're Father and Sev's from before Father was forced into the marriage contract with my Mother.  
Molly: What happened to end the marriage contract?  
Draco: Well when Grandfather died Father got all the paperwork and in that he found the marriage contract with his forged signature on it. He read it and realised that the contract was illegal because of Destany and Twilight so he got a divorce.  
Molly: Harry is it true that you have joined the other side?  
Harry: Yes. I received the Dark Mark last night, along with Draco.  
Molly: I'm glad you've started on your own path rather than the one laid down for you by Dumbledore.  
Harry: Far too many people die on the path that Dumbledore has laid down.  
Ron: Doesn't mean you have to go become a Death Eater. Stay neutral.  
Draco: This is war. There is no '_neutral_'. It's light or dark.  
Harry: And the light is becoming darker and the dark is becoming lighter.  
Molly: I think the most important thing is that you're safe.


	11. Back to School

Draco and Harry say goodbye to everyone and get on the train. They find an empty compartment and sit down.  
Harry: It's gonna be weird without the twins.  
Draco: Yeah.  
Blaise, Pansy and Milli come in.  
Pansy: What's he doing here?  
Draco: Sit down and stop screeching.  
They sit down and stare at Draco.  
Draco: The reason Harry is here is that he is my creature mate.  
Pansy: But I was supposed to be with you.  
Draco: According to my mother but now that Mother and Father are divorced Father is my resident parent. Mother has no say in what happens to me.  
Pansy: You what?!  
Draco: Clause three of the pureblood arranged marriages act; both parties must not have participated in any act of sexual intercourse.  
Pansy: I know that dumb ass. How does that effect you?  
Draco: Harry and I are expecting twins.  
Milli: Congratulations guys.  
Blaise: My father said that you two took the Dark Mark. I didn't believe him of course. Why would the boy who lived join the Dark Lord?  
Harry: Because Dumbledore is manipulating him.  
Blaise: So it's true?  
Harry: Yes.  
Milli: Let's see then.  
Harry and Draco roll up their left sleeves to show their Dark Marks. At that moment Ron and Hermione walk past but stop outside the window. The door crashes open.  
Ron: So it's true then?!  
Harry: What's true? You need to be more specific.  
Hermione: That you took the Dark Mark.  
Harry: Ooooooh that. Yeah. It's true. I'm a Death Eater and I work very closely with the Dark Lord.  
Ron: After all we've done for you, you side with the enemy.  
Harry: My only enemy is Dumbledore and his mind games.  
Hermione: Mind games?!  
Harry: Yeah. He's been manipulating me to do his dirty work for him and I've had enough.  
He quickly turns to Draco, who nods, and turns back again.  
Harry: If I follow Dumbledore I won't have the chance to see my children grow up.  
Ron: CHILDREN?!!  
Harry: I'm pregnant with twins.  
Pansy: How far along are you?  
Harry: Two and a half months.  
He runs his left hand through his hair.  
Hermione: Is that a ring?  
Harry: Yes. It's an engagement ring.  
Milli: When?!  
Draco: First night of the holidays.


	12. Potions

Harry and Draco walk into Potions. It's the first morning back and neither Harry nor Draco had been seen since they got off the train. They hadn't been at dinner or breakfast. Their mission had begun and they couldn't waste time. They sit down at the front most desk.  
Slughorn: What are your names?  
Draco: I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my fiancé Harry Potter.  
Slughorn: Okay.  
Once everyone has arrived Slughorn calls for silence.  
Slughorn: Good morning class. Today we are brewing a very explosive potion. If you know what it is as I describe it put your hand up. You are under a great risk if you brew it whilst pregnant.  
Harry is the only person that puts his hand up.  
Slughorn: Harry?  
Harry: Veritserum sir.  
Slughorn: Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. So today we are brewing Veritserum. Page 112 of your textbooks off you go.  
Harry and Draco open their textbook. They see that someone had written notes on the page.  
Draco: Sev's been at our textbook then.  
Harry: Can I tell Professor Slughorn?  
Draco: You're going to have to.  
Harry: I don't want to tell him but I also don't want to endanger the twins.  
Draco: I know.  
Slughorn: Boy who's written in your textbook?  
Draco: My stepfather. He wants us to get the most out of our potions so he's written us some tips.  
Slughorn: Who's your stepfather?  
Draco: Severus Snape.  
Harry: De and Light have written on this page too.  
Draco: Also my older half sisters, Destany and Twilight Malfoy.  
Slughorn: Oh.  
Harry: Sir can I speak with you outside?  
Slughorn: Of course Harry.  
Harry stands up and they leave the classroom. Harry rolls his sleeves up mainly because he's too hot but also to show Slughorn that he is very much on Voldemort's side.  
Slughorn: What did you need to speak with me about?  
Harry hands him a note that Sev wrote for him. Slughorn reads the note.  
Slughorn: Oh...err…Congratulations.  
Harry: Thank you sir.


	13. Dumb-as-a-door

_Harry,_

_Please can you come to my office? I have something very important to speak with you about. Come alone._

_-Dumbledore._

Draco: What's that?  
Harry: Dumb-as-a-door wants to speak with me. It's important apparently.  
Draco: Okay. I'll meet you in the RoR.  
They share a sweet kiss and part ways. Harry walks the Dumbledore's office and knocks on the door.  
Dumb-as-a-door: Come in.  
Harry enters and knows exactly what the old coot is up to. It's about twenty-five million degrees in the room. Harry decides he's going to play along, for now and rolls his sleeves up to reveal his dark mark.  
Dumbledore: Lemon drop?  
Harry: No thank you.  
Dumbledore: How was your summer?  
Harry: Wonderful. I had an amazing time at Malfoy Mannor.  
Dumbledore: Is it true that you no long side with the correct side?  
Harry: Not at all.  
Dumbledore: Then why do you carry the dark mark on your arm?  
Harry: You should have been more specific. As a death eater I, obviously, think the side I am on is the "_correct side_". If I stayed on your side I wouldn't get to live to my children's second birthdays.  
Dumbledore: I'm sorry. "_children's_" ?  
Harry: You heard me. My fiance and I are expecting twins.  
Dumbledore: Your fiance? I didn't know you were with anyone.  
Harry: The important people knew.  
Dumbledore: Harry I need to check you over for the imperious curse.  
Harry: The imperious curse doesn't work on Nekos old man. Nor does Veritserum so next time you want to interrogate a Neko you might want to try some other method. Good day.  
He gets up and leaves.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry is on his way to the RoR when he comes across Cho Chang. he tries to pretend he hasn't seen her but it's to late.  
Cho: Oh hi Harry. I'm err…sorry about the way I acted last year. I wondered if you wanted to come into Hogsmeade with me in a couple of weeks.  
Last year Harry and Cho had had a huge argument in the RoR after the DA meeting a few days before Valentine's Day. The argument had been on the topic of Cedric's death. Cho was convinced that her boyfriend had said something about her before he died and she wasn't going to take "_he didn't have a chance_" as an answer.  
Harry: Cho I can't.  
Cho: Why?  
Harry: Duty calls.  
Cho: What'd you mean by that?  
The death eater raises his eyebrows at the girl then looks down at his still uncovered left forearm.  
Cho: But last year. You spent the entire year preaching about how He is our enemy.  
Harry: In the Battle of the Department of Mysteries my godfather nearly died. Do you know how old his son is?  
Cho shakes her head.  
Harry: One. The same age as me when I lost my parents.  
Cho: Oh.  
Harry: Oh indeed. You wanna know the main reason why I side with Voldermort?  
Cho: Go on?  
Harry: Because I have a piece of Voldermort's soul attached to mine.  
Cho: But you're friends with Hermione.  
Harry: That mudblood was only after my money same with the Weasel. The rest of his family weren't though. Oh shit.  
Cho: What?  
Harry: Doesn't matter. All that matters know is that I'm a death eater and that those two are not my friends nor will they ever be.  
Cho: Okay. I've got something to ask.  
Harry: Yes?  
Cho: You think that I could meet with the Dark Lord?  
Harry: Why?  
Cho: Well I don't like how Dumbledore's manipulating me.  
Harry: In what way?  
Cho: *in Harry's ear* He wanted me to make up with you and try and get you to break off your engagement.  
Harry: Oh he's gone too far this time and of course you can meet Voldermort. He's asked me to try and get some more students on side.  
Cho: Do I need to write to my parents?  
Harry: It's not the Order of the Flaming Flamingos. You don't need anyone's permission.  
Cho: Fantastic.  
Harry: I'll owl you when it is and how we will be getting there.  
Cho: Okay. Thanks. Bye.  
Harry: Bye Cho.  
He summons his patronus.  
Harry: I have two messages. The first is for Pansophene Parkinson. Apparently the idiot has set Cho to break up the court. Tell as many as possible. The second message is to Lord Voldermort.  
He casts a bubble over himself so no one can hear him talking to his patronus.  
Harry: Cho Chang wishes to join us. She will be a useful asset as the idiot trusts her. Off you pop.  
The stag disappears.


	15. The Room of Requirements

Draco: You what?!  
Harry: Dumbledore is trying to break us up.  
Draco: Well what are you just standing there for? We need to get this vanishing cabinet to work.  
Harry: I got the pass from Sev on the way back. I'll go grab some books on these things.  
Draco: Okay. Don't get murdered.  
Harry: I won't.  
Draco presses his lips to Harry's.  
Harry: Love you.  
Draco: Love you too.

Harry is almost at the library when Harry's second, third and fourth least favourite people come up to him. He rolls his eyes.  
Harry: Well, well, well if it isn't dumb, dumber and dumbest.  
They scowl at him.  
Harry: What do you want? I haven't got all day.  
Ginny: We wanted to make amends with you.  
Harry: Correction - you want to get access to my bank account.  
Hermione: Harry we're trying to help you. The path you're on now isn't right.  
Ron: It's unhealthy.  
Harry: I don't believe that it is unhealthy. Neither side wants to kill me which takes the stress off me and means that my children are at less risk. I would say that that was pretty healthy.  
Ginny: Do you really want to have children with that death eater?  
Harry: Yes otherwise I would have taken contraceptives last year. Draco is my creature mate no matter what side we're on. I will never be with you Weaslette. I'm gay and a submissive Neko. Now move before I loose my temper and do something I won't regret.  
Ron: Like what?  
Harry: Like this.  
He puts a low level wandless and wordless crucio on Ron. Then struts off. Professor Dumbledore comes round the corner and sees Ron on the floor, crying, with the two girls crouched down next to him.  
Dumbledore: What's happened?  
Ginny: Potter put some spell on him.  
Hermione: Looks like a low level crucio.  
Dumbledore: What was the incantation?  
Ginny: We don't know.  



End file.
